Ironías de vidas pasadas
by fafidreams
Summary: una chica buscando su demonio,un demonio con sed de venganza, sus reencarnaciones son desconosidas¿Que misterios y ironias prepara la vida?-mal resumen-
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, hace tiempo pensaba subir esto) y es la primera historia que publico en fanfictión, los derechos estan reservados a masashi kishimoto que descaradamente**** tome a sus personajes y malisiosamente lo puse en mi historia. este fanfics sera nahuhina ,**

**por que no? xD!,depende como avance en mi mente en la historia, hasta el momento llevo 3 capitulos, y no pienso juntarlos altiro, xD tomara mucho tiempo en que me dedique en la parte romantica muajajajajaj , en fin . las faltas de redacción y ortografia son gratis o3ó se que esta mal escrito por que no me di el tiempo de revisarlo pero bleh.. **

**Prologo**

Esta historia inicia en un frondoso bosque, ¿qué haces allí? Ven que tengo algo que contarte, sígueme, siéntete un observador. ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Desde el inicio de todo?Una chica de cabello oscuro corría, desesperadamente con sus ojos vendados aunque su vestimenta lo impedía llevaba un kimono fino que cubría delicadamente su cuerpo, haciendo que no resaltara su figura, mientras esa mujer huía de sus depredadores, cansada, sudada con un pequeño bulto en las manos desesperada esquivabas los golpes de las ramas y aguantaba el agudo dolor de las plantas con espinas, aun así su pequeño huésped que tenía en sus brazos lo protegía para que nada le pasara. Corría durante sus cazadores al perder la esperanza de la libertad y el vivir esconde al pequeño ser viviente en un agujero que estaba en un árbol, delicadamente que un pequeño bebe , al parecer estaba dormido. Sin saber ella, la extraña mujer con melancolía al saber que se separaría de su hijo le diría sus últimas palabras.

_-Vive, ten una familia y se feliz_

dicho esto se quita las vendas de sus ojos y se aleja tarareando una pequeña canción de cuna llena de amor , en eso ella abre los ojos, y se observa que su iris era incoloro y se unía con la cornea de los ojos, Así es era totalmente blanco, mientras caminaba hacia la dirección de su muerte sabiendo que no podrá ser feliz.. y seguir viviendo , le llega una fecha en el estomago , pero ella sigue cantando… a lo lejos escucha a un hombre gritando

Kana! , detente esto si nos entregas al niño dejaremos que el dolor se valla rápido,

Ella movió la cabeza negándose y cantando su melodía…

(_Perdóname hotaru_.)

. y su cuerpo manchado por la sangre de la horrible tortura

.(_Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos mi amado demonio. No seré yo, pero será una de mis descendientes.. aun así perdóname, por ser impura..Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa…perdóname por dejarme manipular fácilmente_)

su kimono con tonos carmesí comienza a romperse, y aparecen 2 alas formadas por chakras al igual que sus ojos brillan .dice unas palabra con sus labios a lo lejos ocurre una explosión.

En eso una mujer de 22 años con los ojos de ese relato cierra un libro de la historia de su familia eh inicios. /_Con que la primer fue el hijo de la doncella celestial y un humano con apellido de su familia, aunque la doncella estaba perdidamente enamorada de un demonio, fue engañada por el hombre y procreo una nueva raza con esa unión, y mientras el demonio al descubrir la muerte de su pura amada, prometió que cada diez años buscara su espíritu y en ese instante cada vez que hay un eclipse lunar el demonio desciende de el inframundo con la esperanza de encontrarla…/_

_-Que historia más interesante. Me pregunto si la doncella y el demonio se encontraran algún día.-_

_-Hey hinata nuestro padre te llama- _

_-Dile que ya voy hanabi_

En ese tiempo eran época de paz, hacia más de 5 años que no ocurría guerra ni naciones en conflicto, momentos de paz. O eso era lo que ella creía.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaa holaaa... PERDóN por el atraso. de publicar el capitulo, que tengo hace tiempo terminado, Pero en fin. ._. espero que les guste. y intente deje engancharlos con el misterio uuuuuhhhhh (~°-°)~_**

**_Como siempre . derechos reservados a MK que solo fui una descarada que robo sus personajes y ya saben. imaginación loca en el unicornio más rato subo el 2 para estar al dia con los cpaitulos(realmente llevo hasta el 5)_**

**_Las faltas de ortografía y redaccion iuck son gratis XD yo escribo ni corrijo. Eso es malo en mi(realmente ni tengo tiempo e revisar como 4 veces las cosas) xD igual lo subo para que sangren los ojos..._**

_Capitulo 1- _

Era época de paz, la 4 guerra ninja había terminado, junto con ellas se fueron el odio, venganza, y ansias del poder. No obstante muchas vidas invaluables se perdieron, pero era el precio que se tenía que pagar. Había pasado 5 años. Desde que Naruto un joven contenedor de una bestia luchó arduamente con sus amigos para lograr la añorada paz en el mundo ninja. Pero al joven héroe logró muchas metas en ese instante, cumplir la promesa que le hizo su compañera sakura haruno definida como su primer amor, una kunoichi medico de excelencia al recuperar a su antiguo compañero Sasuke uchiha al cual le pusieron varias pruebas para considerar la libertad condicional y misiones de rango menores para la comunidad social sobre sus delitos en tiempos de renegado del último miembro del clan uchiha que había cometido en su tiempo, recuperar la confianza de su compañera, maestro y su nuevo integrante sai al cual no le fue nada fácil pero on algo se tenía que empezar ¿No lo crees? , Mientras Naruto aun tenía su sueño de ser reconocido por todos, en la aldea de alguna u otra forma lo logró , era admirado por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea de konoha. Aun contenía su sueño de ser hokage, pero quería madurar primero y volverse más fuerte. Así que decidió tomarse un viaje en solitario como lo hacía su padrino y antiguo maestro jira ya que fue derrotado en batalla, pero realmente no estaba solo, tenia un compañero en su interior.

A pesar de las diferencia de raza, seres vivos poder, condición jerarquica, ya que él lo tenia de huésped en su cuerpo, se llevaban bien, su relación mejoro mucho. Y lo llamaba por su nombre´´ kurama conocido como kiuby el zorro de las 9 colas…

Los 9 novatos más el equipo de gai sensei. Habían vuelto a la normalidad, cumplían misiones, se distraían reían, y disfrutaban la vida al máximo como si no hubiera mañana, a pesar de la ausencia del rubio imperativo, intentaban no mostrar signos de tristeza por su ausencia, comprendían sus motivos y esperaban a que el vuelva con su sonrisa.

En una noche de luna llena en un bosque cerca de una pequeña aldea muy lejos de la cuidad llamada konoha se encontraba un hombre que había terminado su proceso de crecimiento, Era todo un hombre.

Se encontraba entrenando en la oscuridad por que el día se dificultaba por el calor del arduo verano, según contaban los alrededores era el discípulo de un ermitaño de gran reputación, que cumplía pequeñas misiones a cambio de hospedaje y comida. No tenía problemas con encontrar, pero cuando llego a esa aldea todos lo miraron con desprecio sin saber por qué. Así que como no pudo encontrar un lugar en la noche monto una pequeña tienda para pasar la noche. Mientras se encontraba haciendo flexiones cerca de un rio , escucha a una mujer reír , el se acerca y solo ve una silueta blanca solo que se encontraba con un kimono extrañamente con pigmentos carmesí el chico pregunta..

''_disculpa que haces aquí en medio de la noche''_

Entonces la chica se da la vuelta y sonríe. Se da cuenta que tiene los ojos vendados y sin temor se acerca al joven caminando con una inocencia juguetona y le susurra al oído

_-te encontrare mí querido demonio- _

Siente un escalofrió indescriptible…. Ella pasa a su por detrás y el estupefacto sin saber por qué .escucha a un anciano diciendo

_*quien anda allí*_

_*joven que hace aquí esta zona sagrada y peligrosa_ *lo mira sonriendo

Ah?*se da la vuelta y la chica que vio hace en un instante , pero se dio cuenta que desapareció

''_¿será un ninja?'' _

Se preguntaba por la forma silenciosa en desaparecer, pero no transmitía chacka alguno. Era extraño ¿Que clase de truco fuera?

Mira al anciano y le pregunta

_-disculpe de por casualidad no vio a una chica?_

_-que?, no aquí nadie entra..*supira y abre los ojos como platos* ¿tenia los ojos vendados?_

El asiente.. Entonces el anciano le dice que será mejor que saliera del bosque ,le ofrecía un lugar en su pequeña choza, tenía como prisa en salir de allí así que le hice caso tome mis cosas desarme mi tienda rápidamente y lo seguí, al menos parecía buena gente. Llega a la cabaña y le pregunta

_-que sucede?_ –

-sabes la historia de este pueblo, pareciera que no. Déjame explicarte pero dime cuál es tu nombre

_-Naruto uzumaki! Y el suyo?_

_-yuki urichima_

_-mucho gusto….ah?no se todo es muy raro, así que vomite el misterio_-sonríe con ansiedad

-bien chico si tanto incites- ríe mientras enciende su pipa.

Mientras tanto en konoha se encontraba un ambiente tenso en eso se encontraba un grupo de ninjas discutía sobre sus familiares por la condición delicada y sin respuesta de sus compañeras. En eso, una chica de peligrosa sale de la sala con el informe

_-ya está estable, al parecer los ataques son más frecuentes. La mantendremos esta noche en observación a la primera hora le daremos el alta.-_

En eso llega un señor de cabello castaño oscuro con mirada seria pero ocultamente preocupada.

-_no se preocupe, nuestro clan se hará cargo de ella , con su autorización la retiraremos del hospital_.

_-pero..-_responde la peligrosa

-_tsunade-sama me dio la autorización.-_muestra un documento.

-_ha_..-ríe con ironizo. Un chico de mirada salvaje y tatuajes en las mejillas_-entonces por que cada vez que tenemos misión usted impide que ella saga y no entrene, acaso no quería que entrenara para que no sea una basura para su clan, ahora quiere que sea basura, que clase de padre es usted_

_-kiba..—_la ninja medico observaba a su amigo.

-_sakura… sabes de lo que hablo, todo el mundo lo sabe, dime_..-mira al señor hyuga_- responda que es hinata para usted_

-_en este momento no puedo responder lo que pasa, o posiblemente va a pasar, pero en este caso mientras mi hija no tenga esos extraños ataques no realizara misiones, y por lo tanto no podrá salir a menos que sea con la autorización del consejo._

-_Que? Me quiere separar de mi amiga y compañera?.. Que se cree?-_comenzaba a enfurecerse

-_Creo… que él tiene una razón_-mira alguien con los ojos cubiertos con una capucha y gafas de sol- pero tarde o temprano nos dará explicaciones, o hinata nos explicara todo, aunque dudo que ella sepa lo que pasa realmente.

-_Ni yo sé. Pero por los del consejo me dijeron que era uno de los motivos por que el cual existe el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Eso puedo decirte ._ Con su permiso me llevo a mi hija.-se va marchando.

_-Hey. Espere aun no termino de hablar con usted_-refunfuña kiba.

Mientras en una cama una chica se encontraba descansando.. Intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo lo sentía pesado en eso intentaba levantarse.. Abrió los ojos y se acordó de una melodía que nunca había leído o escuchado en su vida.. De pronto comenzó a tararearla… pero antes de comenzar a cantar su letra. Su padre abre la puerta horrorizado al escuchar la melodía que su hija salía de su boca.

.-_Hana! No la cantes_…- llorando abrazando el torso de su hija

-_papa… que pasa… porque me llamaste como mamá_-sonaba con una voz débil

-_perdón no pude nada para protegerte.-comenzaba a llorar_

Sin entender nada ella solo abrazo a su padre y le dice en su oído..

_-papa , no te preocupes por mi estaré bien.-_

En eso se da cuenta que sucedía se separa y sale de la habitación. Y antes de cerrar la puerta le dice.

_-Por favor no busques y deje que te encuentre..Por favor no cantes_-

Cierra la puerta eliminando el rayo de luz artificial dejando a la futura doncella en un ámbito de oscuridad.

_Encuéntrame mi querido demonio_

Se oye su voz interior

**En fin aquí lo dejo.. chanananana Que opinan saque conclusiones.(que son bastantes obvias o no?) **

**Saludos a los usuarios que pasan a leer esta atrocidad y a los lectores anonimos también °-°**


	3. Chapter 3

**No eh publicado, por tiempo y cosas academicas.**

**lo de siempre bla bla bla.. derechos autor de MK *3***

**Las faltas de redacción y ortografia son gratis, lleve de lo bueno 8D**

Capitulo 2

Durante ese suceso pasaron 3 semanas después de ese enfrentamiento, donde la heredera y denominada débil del clan de ojos blancos continuaba con sus extraños ataque, cada vez eran más fuertes y causas desconocidas, sucedía que ella gritaba de un dolo tan agudo que recorría con su espalda hasta terminar en sus corneas contantemente terminaba desmayándose.

Al ver la situación deciden dejarla como en prisión preventiva dentro de la mansión, y era observada por sus protectores día y noche viendo si ocurría un cambio o ver que sucedía. Hasta el líder se le prohibió der a su hija. En esa casa todo era un misterio

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses.. Hasta cumplir el octavo mes desde que la ojiazul le vino su primer ataque y ocurriera una tragedia. En la entrada de la aldea de konoha todo se mostraba normal, junto a ello se encontraba una pareja de buenos amigos discutiendo pero se sorprenden al ver una silueta familiar a lo lejos..

_-neji, vez lo que estoy viendo-dice un hombre con grandes cejas._

-_hmp, lo veo_- sonríe

-_holaaa-_ se apresura corriendo emocionado al ver a sus conocidos y amigos. Al cual le dan una cálida bienvenida, al final de esa tarde el rubio fue a su viejo departamento que estaba extrañamente limpio, y pensó que su compañera o alguien conocido se tomo la molestia de asearlo, pero por el largo viaje de regreso después buscaría a autor de dejar todo ordenado, se acostó en su cama para descansar y reportarse al Hokage sobre su llegada. Pero antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo recordó el relato del viejo que lo encontró hace meses atrás

**Flash Black.**

''_ se dice que en los inicios del tiempo cuando el hombre no dominaba el chackra, no era ninja, no tenia ansias de poder, lastimar a los demás, Vivian con los demonios y seres de leyenda, convivían sin remordimientos, un día llego una doncella, la cual fue adoptada por los moustros, pero ella fue engañada por un feudal para que engendre un hijo de él. Cuando pasa ella huye con su hijo, y el feudal la acecina , se dice que ella era ciega, y que uno del demonio les dio parte de sus ojos. Cuando ella muere, normalmente su espíritu aparece en las noches en estos alrededores buscando a ninjas por su chackra, generalmente absorbe su poder, para seguir vagando en este mundo y que el moustros que le dio esos ojos la venga a buscar, aunque la gente de estos alrededores no aceptan ninjas, por que traen problemas al pueblo y resulta que cuando vienen siempre quieren atacar al tembló buscando los ojos de la doncella, digamos que por aquí ella es como una deidad.''_

Termina de contar el viejo.

Fin de flash Black.

Cerraba los ojos de cansancio al recordar ese relato después de tanto tiempo, a la mañana siguiente despierta y se dirige a la oficina del hokage.

**(Toc toc)** _Pase._- responde una mujer que ocultaba su belleza entra el papeleo

_-Hola Tsunade sama_-en eso al escuchar ese timbre de voz un poco mas masculina abre sus ojos lo mira y encuentra la mirada del chico problemático e imperativo o lo que quedaba de él.

_-Naruto.. Bienvenido, al fin te decidiste en venir, dime te sirvió tu viaje?-_

_-jeje eso creo hokage-_

_-Espera, no me vas a llamar obasan? Abuela o vieja_- extrañada por el respeto por el chico.

_-acaso prefieres que te diga de esa manera para que me golpees? Si es así te diré obasan-_sonrie calmadamente y la mujer ve la viva imagen del 4 ° hokage.

-_Al menos de vez en cuando, la verdad extrañaba tus griteríos y tus faltas de respeto._ –Con un leve sonrojo,-dejemos que es muestra de afecto y dime ¡sucedió algo interesante en tu viaje?-

-_la verdad es que si_.**(cuenta el relato del viejo).**

Cuando termina de entregar su reporte se retira, encuentra a sus amigos y su grupo, la cual le hacen una fiesta de bienvenida en su lugar que echaba de menos en comer, todo era nostálgico, veía a los de su generación, en la mesa sonriéndoles y sensei dándole una cálida bienvenida.

Miraba a ino,shikamaru,chouji,neji,tenten,gay sensei,rock lee, sai, Sasuke,kakashi-sensei, iruka y sakura.. Pero se dio cuenta que faltaba personas del equipo de kurenai, excepto shino que se mostraba misterioso como siempre.

Se acerca a sakura y le pregunta por qué no vinieron ''acaso están en misión'' en eso ella se palidece y responde-

_-Naruto.. Ah pasado muchas cosas, y muchas no sabes.. La verdad es que._- con su voz temblorosa

_-que sucede-_ mira a los demás que las caras han cambiado de expresión. Y por el tono, no sería una buena noticia.

Mientras en la oficina del hokage , Tsunade se encontraba leyendo el reporte del rubio y riéndose por sus faltas ortográficas que era una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaba. Pero le llamaba la atención el relato.

**(Toctoc)-**_Tsunade sama_-habla una mujer de cabello corto que tenía un cerdito en sus brazos

_-dime shizune-_

-_acabo de enviar a los ambus como ordeno, y definitivamente esta en lo cierto-_

_-bien , te puedes retirar-_

_-Puede que uno de esos misterios se puedan resolver._-se para y mira por la ventana una gran luna llena que posaba sobre la oscura villa de konoha dándole parte de la luz del firmamento.

_Que sucede?_.Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

_-verás ,kurenai sensei y kiba no están en misión solo están indispuestos y no quisieron venir.-_

_-y hinata?_-miro a neji que tenía su mano derecha cubriéndose la cara y supo lo que sucedía.

_-ella…ella m…_-intentaba sacar fuerza para responder

Se paro shino interrumpiendo a la joven peli-rosa

_-murió-_

**Nota de el autor:**

**Bueno, me van a odiar de lo que mas me odian por no ponerme y demorarme en actualizar. igual en ''desarrollar la historia me cuesta un poco, ya que intento que no se vea cliché, y no eh formado parejas, por que eso toma su tiempo Q_Q uno no llega y hace en ''now kiss'' de la noche a a mañana (bueno en la imaginación si) gracias a los que mandaron reviews son un amor 3**

**Intentare actualizar pronto. y como estudio algo de ilustración en una de esas me sale un dibujo sobre el fic, todo depende de mi humor.**

**:3 si lo hago lo subo~ así como novela gráfica o como se diga 3**

**chavela saludos a los lectores de la pagina y a los anonimos tambien.**


End file.
